Hot bathroom
by animevampire21
Summary: (one-shot) Naegi has had a long day in the academy when he hears a muffled noise coming from the females toilets. What is that noise? LEMON


_Nsfw fanfic for abbie because my friends all want me to write them porn ahaha_  
_Naegi x kirigiri_

Everyone who are still alive were woken up by the sadist creature Monokuma who had forced them into a survival game.  
Kill or be killed or die trying.  
What difference would it make if one of the people Naegi had a crush on was part of the game? There was no one in the school that wasn't. Unless you included that computer but Naegi didn't like virtual characters like Yam… no best not to think of the dead. Not now, not ever. The dead only ever brought memories of pain and suffering.

Naegi walks through the corridor the day had ended and he had grew close to the remaining classmates. Closer but not too close, not close enough to feel that heartbreaking pain when their murdered body shows up or when they get executed at the trail. He had not gotten close to all of them except one whose voice he could barely hear echo in the room beside him.

'The girls bathroom'

"mmmnnn"

Naegi presses his ear against the door his hear racing and his stomach heating up.

**"mmmMmmMMMm!"**

The sound grows louder. What was Kirigiri doing, no, he could guess what she was doing but girls don't do that!? Do they!?

At that thought he accidently leans his body weight off the door and falls through into the bathroom which displayed a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Kirigiri had her legs spread wide apart and her fingers delicate on he clit rubbing it quickly. She pauses when she notices that Naegi had now entered the room and her face reddens as she quickly shuts her legs and wipes the drool leaking from her mouth.

Naegi stares at her his face also red and his lower areas hardened. Kirigiri doesn't speak or attempt to explain her actions. She just sits there her legs shaking from the pleasure she had just been experiencing.

She then crawls forward and Naegi stares at her purple eyes as her long darker purple hair ran down her back, her black gloves wet and her cherry lips apart.

"Naegi your smart, right? I know this. I can trust you and you can trust me?" She asks her voice breathless. Naegi nods "y-yes."  
Kirigiri then rests her clean hand on his "w-would it be okay with you if… you finish this for me". Naegi nods as she slides her long, thin. gloved fingers up his thigh. She unzips his trousers and yanks them to his knees.

"O-okay I'll get you started then." A blush darkens on her face and she tries to use her fringe to cover it but Naegi -without thinking- sweeps it away. She then draws circles with her finger on his boxer shorts. He mewls as she does so then hisses when she pulls them down the cold air surrounding his hardened cock.

She kisses up and down then places her lips on his slit. A soft vibration releases from her lips as she put the tip in her mouth. Naegi rolls his head back and she slowly moves up and down his cock. He tongue swirling around and around, up and down.

"Hah! Hah!" Loud gasps of pleasure escapes Naegi's mouth as she does this. He begins to push her lower and lower a heat building up in his cock, a heat he needed to release. It felt good, oh, he felt soo good. He was at his peak he was going to cum.

Then it stopped. Naegi's eyes widen and a loud whine. He wanted to cum. Kirigiri tuts and points to herself and without saying anything Naegi knows what to do.

He slips his hands under her top and rub his fingers off her nipples, gaining a gasp or moan whenever be brushes the bead. He then removes one of his hand from her chest to her clit and rubs hit slowly. She gasps falling to her back Naegi catching her head so she didn't harm it.

He then places two fingers in her vigina streching it ever so slightly so ut would fit in -what he'd say average sized- cock into. He thrusts into her slowly as her walls close on him and he speeds up. Her mewls and gasps turn into moans and screams. Her toes curl as she grabs his arms screaming. Naegi isn't any quieter large moans and pants. Kirigiri's face a scarlet red as her hair and breasts jump with every thrust and Naegi the same. Both painted a picture as they reached their climax. Screaming before dropping onto the floor cuddling into each other. Whispering sweet nothings.

"Naegi did I tell you that i l-love you".

"No, but you showed me. Kirigiri I love you too."

….

"Ding don ding" said a loud voice on a speaker which was Monokuma "two classmates have now became one. Hopefully this will bring more dispair when they kill one another the classmates are Kirigiri and Naegi, i repeat Kirigiri and Naegi. Live your high school life to the fullest."

….

end


End file.
